Darkness chat
by princessplatinum
Summary: i took a chat me and K.K. the Eevee did and made it into a story! WARNING: the characters change often and there's a lot of bad spelling... srry...


Me and my best bud, K.K. the Eevee, desided to post a fanfiction using the PM that started with the message she sent to me after I reviewed to her one-shot she named 'Darkness'. The full chat was over 80 pages long so I broke it up into shorter chapters. I'm sorry that me and eves(my nickname for K.K. the Eevee) both have bad English, I tried to fix somethings but there was too many mistakes! =_=;

Disclaimer: eves, emi the eevee, sam the shinx, and patches the baby dino belong to K.K. the Eevee, Pokemon belongs to Nintendo, and everything else belongs to me!

WARNING: this is just a bunch of chatting, it doesn't really have any plot. It just shows how me and eves became such great friends and our random adventures since we met.

CHAP. 1: the review to darkness!

eves: Thankz 4 reveiwin'! And HEY I'm not that bad!

emi: Yes you are

eves: HUSH!

sam: Ha ha now u sound like chatot

eves: Shut up!

plat: LOL! You're characters don't really like you. my characters on the other hand love me.

babs: (she's a latias with a short fat burgundy scarf) no we don't!

plat: shut up.

kimberly: babs is right.

plat: (death glares)

kimberly: ...

eves: pokemon can be irritating but loving XD

emi: occasionally

sam: *jumps into my lap*

eves: *pets sams head*

sam: *purrs*

emi: *sweat drops*

sam: what its comfy ^-^

plat: yeah, your right.

babs: but we barely want to be near you.

damian: (the zoroark) *puts his head on my shoulder*

plat: *scratches behind his ear*

damian: *rubs against my face gently*

babs: dude!

damian: what? i like it.

sam: Yeah Damian and i r da nice 1s! ^-^

eves: *holds him*

emi: i dont no him -_-

sam: Xb u guys r just jealous

damian: got dat right!

plat: *hugs him, cause he's WAY too big to sit on my lap*

babs: *sweat drops* kiss-up...

sam: :b bluuuu

emi: If any1 asks i dont no him

sam: Like i said jealous! XD

eves: Yeah! :D

plat: X)

damian: yep!

babs: who are you and what have you done with the femin-idiots?

damian: but I'm not a girl.

babs: i'm still waiting 4 the test results.

damian: ... meanie

plat: nice comeback, damian...

emi: I'm really disapointed with u guys

sam: Liar lair pants for hire!

eves: *face palms*

sam: Wat?

emi: *sweat drops*

sam: WAT?

plat: uhh, sam? it's 'pants on fire'

babs: *face palms*

damian: *sweat drops*

sam: o-O nuh uh! dats not wat Patrick Star said!

eves and emi: o brother

plat: oh, gawd...

babs: i think you watch WAY to much spongebob my friend...

maria & lilly: (they're my female version of mario and luigi) *watching spongebob*

me: HOW'D YOU GUYS GET IN?

maria: you left da door open.

plat: last time i ask damian to lock da door...

sam:i do- ooooo TV! *bolts over and sits next to maria and lilly*

eves: Shuld I b concerned?

plat: yeah, maybe.

babs: should i go pry them from da tv?

plat: yeah, just use a fishing pole, a pecha berry, and two mushrooms

babs: k. wish me luck, i'm fishin' for couch potatoes!

damian: when was the last time maria and lilly got up?

plat: for lilly, it was da time she and maria tried ta fix my XL and nearly smashed it. and for maria, it was da time she chased toad thinking he was a walking mushroom.

damian: oh...

sam:*unblinking*

emi: *shakes head*

eves:*sweat drops*

babs: *holding a fishing pole with a pecha berry and two mushrooms attached to it* this better work! *dangles the bait in front of the t.v.*

maria, lilly, and sam: *smells bait*

maria & lilly: *leap forward and eat the mushrooms*

sam: *jumps forward and eats the pecha berry*

babs: i got a live one! *tries to reel them in* help!

maria, lilly, and sam: *pull back, still watching t.v.*

plat & damian: *pull on the fishing pole*

m, l, & s: *yanked away from the t.v., flop around on the ground like fish*

damian: how do we turn them back to normal?

plat: we do this *pours bucket of freezing cold ice water on their heads*

maria and lilly: *scream* AHH!

sam: YIPE! *so scared uses Thunderbolt*

eves: we shuld make a story about this XD

plat: that's a good idea. we could just copy all of the messages and put em in a document and post it.

diamond: *runs away from thunderbolt, screaming* I DON'T WANNA BE ELECTRICUTED!

plat: damian, i thought you locked the door!

damian: i did!

diamond: AAHHHHHHH!

plat: DIAMOND! STOP SCREAMING! YOUR A MALE LUXIO! YOU DON'T GET ELECTRICUTED!

diamond: *stops* i dont? *gets hit by thunderbolt* AHHHHHH!

plat: i stand corrected.

eves: *laughs ** off* yes XD we should make a story out of this X3

sam: *shivers with bolts of electricity coming off*

emi: *runs with diamond* EEEEP!

patches(my baby dino): lalala!

eves:...who let the Patches in?

patches: dat nice pokemon *points at damian*

eves: *glares at damian*

damian: what did i do?

plat: you were the idiot who left the door open.

damian: oh...

Okay, chap. 1 is finished! I'll post a new chap every chance I get! The rate they are posted is the rate that me and eves talk to each other! So, review, read, follow, fav, pm me or eves, ANYTHING YOU WANNA DO! I don't care if you flame or not! I learn from my mistakes 95% of the time! The other 7% I don't care!

Latr!

-princessplatinum


End file.
